Life with a Cajun Twist
by PyroMac
Summary: Cajun Spice where Remy joins the X-men and isn't accepted by everyone. However, Rogue is one who does. ROMY :)
1. Flashback

**DISCLAIMER: **No, I don't own X-men: Evolution. Marvel does. So don't bug me about it! So there!

In case you care, I am a hard core Romy fan. My name is PyroMac because I love playing with fire. I know, I'm disturbed.

CHAPTER 1: FLASHBACK

_"I'm goin' back with the X-men. I don't care what you do."_

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," Remy said, smirking. He then whispered into her ear, "what if I came with ya?"

Rogue's eyes got wide with happiness at that idea.

"I'd really like that, Remy. But what about your father? He don't seem too happy right now.

It was true. Jean Luc was ticked. He couldn't believe that after all the time and effort he put into raising Remy to be a thief, he would throw it all away to be an X-man. But Jean Luc knew Remy better than that. He knew his son was going mainly for one reason- this skunk-haired girl whom he only knew as Rogue.

However, this "betrayal" still made him furious. So much so that he couldn't speak. He watched in mute pissed offness as Remy- _Gambit_ he thought bitterly- walked up to the freak with the claws and did what Jean Luc feared. He asked.

"Hey Wolvie, I was wonderin' if I could join the X-men" he asked hesitantly.

Scott had a coughing fit and Kurt looked at him menacingly. Neither believed that Logan would even consider letting him join.

However, they were wrong. Logan wasn't sure about it, but he could tell how Rogue felt about him. He figured that if Remy could get the Rogue's trust, then he could probably be trusted. But he wasn't sure.

Logan grunted. "If this is a trick-"

"It's not! You can even have Xavier read my mind. If he has to," Remy finished, whispering. Logan still heard him. So did Rogue. She could tell by his tone that the thought of someone in his mind scared the hell out of him.

She figured it was because of his past.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Remy. The Professor won't read your mind without your permission and he won't care about your past."

This caught Remy off guard. Rogue had just answered both of his silent questions. He smiled at her and they both looked over at Logan. He had a scary smile on his face and said, "Welcome to the X-men, bub."

TBC…

Author's Note: Well, this is my first fanfic EVER! I kinda suck at writing accents, but I'll use them as best I can. How did you like it? Was it good, bad, o.k., huh huh huh? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Any and all suggestions are welcome. Pleeze review…

Till next time… bye!


	2. Hatred

Sorry it took so long to update. I just didn't want to type for some reason. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am now aware that the personalities of the characters may not be perfect (thanks to xxgambitxx who pointed it out) but I'm doing my best. Like I said, I'm not good with accents, but if I can, I will.

CHAPTER 2: HATRED

It had been three days since Remy joined the X-men and (aside from Scott, Jean, and Kurt) everyone basically accepted him. Kurt was being an overprotective little brother and Scott was his strict "team leader" self. Whenever anyone asked Jean why she didn't like him, she'd go on and on about the fact that Remy worked for Magneto and that he was the enemy.

The fun started during the Danger Room session that day.

They were split up into groups of two to try and reach the end of the course. Team 1 was Scott and Kitty. Team 2 was Jean and Rogue. Team 3 was Kurt and Remy.

Team 1 was having no problem taking out each obstacle as they made their way to the end. However, team 2 wasn't as lucky. Whenever Rogue would start to do anything, Jean got in the way. Eventually, this led to Rogue getting knocked out by a thing. This got team 2 disqualified. Team 3 was doing fine. This because Remy was taking care of the obstacles while Kurt tried to think of a way to get rid of Remy. Kurt went over to him, grabbed his shoulders, and began teleporting him all over the Danger Room. Team 1 won and Kurt finally stopped Remy's joyride. He made it a full three steps before he threw up. Kurt was laughing hysterically. When Rogue came in, she was furious.

"What the hell is ya problem, Kurt?!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, like, Remy didn't even _do_ anything to you!" Kitty added.

"Soo..." Kurt said, as if he was confused about what they were talking about.

Remy walked over to Rogue who asked if he was alright. When he told her he was, she asked if he could come with her.

"I'm sorry about all that, Remy. Kurt can be such an ass sometimes."

"S' okay, _Cherie_," he said, smiling. "I'll avoid him. But if I can't, can I hide in your room?" He smirked.

"Ha ha, funny." She grinned. "Of course you can hide from the big, bad elf in my room. I'll go get the closet ready for ya." His smirk fell and was replaced by a mock pout.

"Come on, _Cherie._ You wouldn't actually throw me in a closet," he saw the look on her face and paled. "Would ya?" She just smiled sweetly at him and walked away. The only thought running through his head was 'if I'm going down, I'm taking her with me.'

Thanks again to all who reviewed. I think all of you should read my best friend, Gabby's Xena fanfic called After Xena.

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own X-men: Evolution. Marvel does.


End file.
